The present invention relates to a cartridge storing case for storing cartridges into which developed films are wound to be accommodated.
Conventionally, a developed film is cut into some pieces and stored in a pouch of translucent film (hereinafter refer to as a "film sheet"). The volume of such kind of film sheet is large so that storage of many developed films makes a considerable volume. Additionally, finding out of a specific film for a specific print takes a lot of time since users must hold the films directly to the light. Further, films stored in film sheets is likely to be folded.
It has been proposed to store a developed film in a cartridge which previously contained the undeveloped film or another cartridge. Thus, time and labor for cutting the developed film into some pieces can be omitted and expendable film sheets become unnecessary. In addition, cartridges can be reused, therefore the proposal fits the object of enviromental protection which is one of the most important themes in the world.
However, when a developed film is contained in a cartridge, users cannot see the contents of the developed film; consequently, they cannot find out a specific film immediately when they need the films. Also cartridges are compact, but are not formed flat so that they cannot be stored in bookcases and the like, which in turn causes a problem that they are likely to be lost.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge capable of efficiently containing cartridges. Also it is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge storing case capable of containing index prints showing the contents of the films contained in cartridges, together with the cartridges, and of being ranged with albums in bookcases and the like.